Totto Land
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Totto Land is an archipelago in the New World. It constitutes the main territory of one of the Yonko, Big Mom, and her crew, the Big Mom Pirates, which extends around Whole Cake Island. It is navigable with a New World Log Pose. According to Pekoms, it is considered one large, powerful nation, and Big Mom, as its queen, wants it to become a utopia, which unifies all races of the world. Totto Land is the setting for the Totto Land Arc and is the fourth location the Straw Hat Pirates visit in the New World. Overview Layout Totto Land is a massive archipelago with Whole Cake Island, Big Mom's base of operation, in its center, and 34 subsidiary islands, arranged roughly in concentric circles. Each subsidiary island is ruled by a minister. It seems that all islands are themed after food. Some of the islands have rivers made of juice (such as of sweet syrup) flowing into the ocean to form sections called "Mizuame", which maintain the juices' colors and freeze at night; it takes only the warmth of the day to make them juicy again. Tartes Seemingly tens of outposts called are located at or near the coasts of Totto Land's islands, consisting of watchtowers in the shape of confectionery tarts, hence their names, in which smaller branches of the Big Mom Pirates are stationed. Any unauthorized ship sighted by them is immediately shot down. Scout ships named sail around the sea area to also shoot down intruders. happen at the Tartes to verify seemingly authorized ships. Finally, territorial sea slugs, scattered across the immediate sea, send out warning signals to Den Den Mushi to warn visitors and alert whatever Tarte is within reach. Islands map of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island.]] *'Whole Cake Island' — The central and main island, themed after cake. It is the base of operations of the Big Mom Pirates. *'Cacao Island '— One of the outermost islands, themed after chocolate. It is the first island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *'Jam Island' — An island themed after jam. According to Pedro, it has rivers of juice running through it that pour into the sea. It is the second island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *'Nuts Island' — An island themed after nuts. It is the third island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *'Cheese Island '— An island themed after cheese. It is the fourth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *'Biscuits Island' — An island themed after biscuits. It is the fifth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *'Candy Island' — One of the innermost islands, themed after candy. It is the sixth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Administration As its queen, Big Mom has supreme authority within Totto Land. However, much of the daily governance and administration of Totto Land's various islands is managed by those of her children who hold ministerial positions. Each of Totto Land's 34 islands (not including Whole Cake Island) is governed by a Minister; known Ministers include: * — The minister responsible for governing Candy Island. This position is held by the eldest son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Perospero. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position was formerly held by the 16th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Moscato. * — The minister responsible for governing Cacao Island. This position is held by an unknown member of the Charlotte Family. * — The minister responsible for governing Biscuits Island. This position is held by the 10th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Cracker. * — The minister responsible for governing Nuts Island. This position is held by an unknown member of the Charlotte Family. * — The minister responsible for governing Cheese Island. This position is held by the 19th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Mont-d'Or. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 18th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Galette. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 5th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Opera. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 14th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Smoothie. It has been shown that Totto Land's administration is highly bureaucratic. When the Sanji retrieval team first make landfall on Cacao Island, Pekoms explained the complex manner in which jurisdiction worked among the islands - namely, that when buildings and other structures are constructed using different types of food, the Minister in charge of that food will have jurisdiction over its use and distribution, even if the structure is being built on a different island. Furthermore, islands have been shown to employ their own police force, to prevent such crimes as "snackalism" of private property (i.e. eating parts of buildings illegally). Because of the potential trouble should a Vivre Card of Charlotte Linlin fall into the hands of the enemy, which would render the Homies completely powerless against the wielder, even her children are forbidden from carrying one around. Inhabitants Totto Land is most notable for being home to members of almost every race and tribe in the world, as Big Mom claims to desire a utopia where all races and species can live in harmony. The known races that inhabit Totto Land are Humans, Fishmen, Merfolk, Minks, Longarms, Longlegs and even Dwarves. Strangely, living objects (such as furniture, ships, food, etc.) as well as talking animals that are not clearly Minks or Zoan fruit users also live in Totto Land. These living objects and talking animals are referred to as "Homies", and were essentially brought to life and given human-like traits by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Big Mom also has a liking for collecting rare and unique animals for her own amusement. All the citizens of Totto Land must donate one month of their lifespan every six months as a fee for Big Mom's protection or else they must leave. Chess Soldiers The are Totto Land's basic military force. They consist of white chess piece-themed Homie soldiers who wield different weapons and card suit-themed shields depending on the chess piece: Pawns have a Heart theme and they wield a spear, Knights have a Spade theme and a sword, Bishops have a Diamond theme and use bows and arrows, and Rooks have a Club theme and a shotgun. The king and queen soldiers doesn't seem to have a card theme, and they wield twin swords and a Naginata. They may act in a variety of roles, such as guards and ship inspectors. Some of them are also employed on Big Mom's flagship. They appear to be quite powerful, as Charlotte Mont-d'Or reassured their strength and was impressed that Monkey D. Luffy was able to beat most of the army, even though he was at his physical limit (and with Nami wielding a Vivre Card of Big Mom hampering their performances). Trivia *The kanji used for the name, 万国, means "all countries/nations". *The islands of the archipelago share the Charlotte Family food theme. **While not part of the archipelago, Fishman Island is also protected by the Big Mom Pirates, and fish are mostly considered a type of food. *Being a major part of the Big Mom Pirates territory in the New World, the islands also share the crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **Some of the homies can be a reference to Beauty and the Beast, where Beast's staff is cursed into talking moving household objects. References Site Navigation it:Totlandia Category:New World Islands